Hobbit Song Meme
by TheAmericanPirate
Summary: Continuously Updated. Accepting Paring and Song challenges. All Characters.
1. Fili, Kili, Thorin, Ori, Bofer

Hobbit Song Meme

Song: Barcelona - You Will Pull Through

Characters: Fili, Kili, Thorin (no paring)

Fili and Kili had always dreamed of adventure in the world, they saw their futures following behind their Uncle Thorin as he led them into battle. They would follow him anywhere and do anything he ordered them without a second thought. So when he asked them to accompany him to reclaim their home and to slay the dragon they jumped at their chance to finally be part of a tale to be told when long after they were dead and turned back into the earth that formed them. They were still young though, and still clung to an innocent illusion of immortality. They could not have comprehended the terror that would turn them to stone on the battle field, nor the elephantine weight of anguish as one the brothers saw their beloved father figure fall to his knees in defeat. Nothing could have prepared them for the numbing sensation of rage as they ran to defend his collapsing body. No story could have prepared them for the pain of arrows and spear heads piercing their skins. And nothing could have prepared Kili for the moment when he woke up and he knew he was alone.

Song: Kelly Clarkson – Stronger

Characters: Ori (No Paring)

I know I am not the strongest dwarf, nor the most handsome, nor the bravest not like the young heirs to the throne. They are brave and muscular, the females of the different clans chase after them as they walk through the markets and giggle in the taverns. The only thing that has ever chased after me was a rabid cat that had gotten it into its head that I had done it wrong. But there is one thing that I am, and that is resilient. I have made it without the closeness to my brothers that the heirs shared with each other, I have never had a strong father to teach me to fight or how to hunt, I never had a doting mother to make me warm clothed for the winter or repair my torn summer tunics. I have never had the strength to list a hammer to an anvil or to shape metal.

I have a pen and a book and I have myself. And while my fellow youths proved their prowess by beating my face and throwing stones, I always walked away intact and that much more prepared from the world. I never need a brother, or a mother, and I never needed the strength of a bull because all I needed was myself because I am the strongest person I know. I had to pull my own weight to get what I wanted because there was never anyone to share with. And I would never know any different.

Song: Let it Go- Idina Menzel

Character: Thorin (No Paring)

"Run! Faster! Come on!" Thorin crashed the metal heals of his boots into the ribs of his horse. "Faster!" the horse screamed as it quickened its pace. Thorin gritted his teeth as he flew over the earth on the back of the monstrous animal. "Get me out of here!"

The horse carried him far into the winter and far from the hellish mountain behind him. Thorin filled his lungs with fresh cold hair; snow was caught in his hair and melted into his scalp, he fur coats grew heavy. He opened his eyes and looked up, the sky above was black. There were no stars but it was till beautiful. The Cimmerian shaded void held peacefulness for the dwarven prince. He needed to escape the smokey air of the mountain and stand under the sky for once. His head remained staring upwards, mesmerized as the horse bolted forward unguided.

The young prince couldn't live like this anymore. To look after his baby sister and his younger brother; he trained to be a warrior, he learned languages, maps, and songs; and when that was done he would stand in the shadows of the treasury and watch his grandfather's growing madness reflect in the gold. He had spoken to his father once of his concern but had been threatened with treason and exaction. Thorin cursed himself as the son of a coward. The ice bit his skin and he laughed, sitting up straight in his saddle, he screamed into the night as loudly as his lungs could allow and then pushed them farther. Quickly he pulled back on the reins forcing the horse to still; the beast tripped over its own feet and fell to its front knees. Thorin was launched into the snow.

He continued to scream at the black above him. Gripped at his head and tore at his hair ripping it in clumps. He rose to his knees and cursed the very gods and earth below him. He beat his fists in to white ground and tore into the earth's hard brown flesh, splitting his nails and the pads of his soft royal hands. Tears threatened rolled down from his eyes but his pride burned them away, the Thorin that used to cry in the dark was gone; and he had taken the Dwarf that buckled under the eyes of other and concerned himself with the ideals of others. He whipped at a stream of blood that came from his nose. Thorin stared at the bright read liquid, a smile cracked his face. He looked back up to the sky.

"I am done. I am free." He lay in the snow covered ground and closed his eyes. He would die if he stayed here. He listened to his horse run from him and back to the mountain. He prayed he would fade away before they came for him. This was his choice and the only thing he could control. He let out a deep breath and let sleep take him over. In his last moments of consciousness he swore to himself that if was rescued and survived he would not keep his mouth shut nor his head bowed. Thorin had no idea who he was but he knew who he wanted to be. He would be the king his people deserved while his kin kept to themselves in their halls of granite and gold. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a glimpse of the mountain through his eye. No one was going to control Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror.

"Not so big now are you." he chuckled.

Song: Smoking in the Boys Room – Motley Crue

Character: Bofer, Fili, Kili (no paring)

The two airs to the line of Durin walk together down the dirt path towards their home they shared with their Uncle and Mother. They chatted to each other about the lessons they were leaving. They had just spent the better part of a day, around 7-8 hours that was, under the careful eye of Balin. Today he had taught them the more interesting aspects of economic management of an empire. The funny thing was there were no interesting aspects, not any Fili or Kili could remember. They silently walked past a tavern, inside they could hear laughter and songs. The enticing smell of alcohol and meat assaulted their noses as they forced themselves to continue on.

Or they would have if Kili hadn't stopped in his tracks. Fili turned around on his heel and stared confused at his little brother. "Let's go inside." Kili spoke seriously.

"You know we can't, Uncle would have our heads." He glared at the tavern. He really REALLY wanted to go along with his brother.

"Don't you want to?"

"More than anything." He stared at the large wooden door, the only thing between them and happiness. Both Fili and Kili were of age, Fili had been for some time, but not once had they entered a tavern or deviated from the path from lessons to home. Fili glared at his brother then at the tavern. His baby brother had dropped his head and had begun his walk home. He cursed the Mahal loudly, to Kilis amazement. "Let's go."

Fili ran for it before he could turn his back. Laughing the other brother followed. They burst through the doors and their eyes met the most beautiful sight in the world. There was food and ale buy the barrel, the space was packed with male dwarves who sang loudly, one in a funny hat was standing on the table leading the chorus of drunkards. Attractive female dwarves bounced around the room caring large tankards of liquid amber. There was a massive dwarf at a table consuming large quantities of blood red meat by the hand full. A rather deranged fellow danced close to the one in the funny hat. There appeared to be an axe imbedded in his skull. The brothers laughed. They had made it inside, now what did they do? They walked to the bar and Fili, more confident that his kid brother, who was still stuck on the seeming mentally unstable dancing dwarf. "Two please." A female slid them two large tankards with a smile; Fili dropped a coin on the table hoping it was enough. She raised an eye brow. Fili sheepishly folded in on himself. Maybe it wasn't enough.

"I don't think I have enough metal to-"it had been too much. Rather than accept his mistake Fili smiled and ordered her to simply keep giving them drinks until they left, she could keep the rest. Kili had wondered off with his tankard of ale to the leader of the songs. He smiled up at the dwarf that was returned with a cheeky grin. He jumped down from the table; the crowd continued the song without him. Fili made his way over to his brother.

"What an honor to have the sister-sons of Thorin Oakenshiel grace us with their company." The dward smiled. "Names Bofer, my brother Bomber, and cousin Bifer." He motioned to the other two strange characters in the tavern. "Tell me, have you ever smoked a pipe before?" he gave the boys a wide grin.

It was not until early the next morning that the sister-sons of Thorin Oakenshield fell through the open window of their house, having been locked out. They curled up together on the straw covered stone floor of their home; Kili uncaringly drooling on his brothers' chest. They giggled together and mumbled nonsense, which made them laugh more. They stunk of weed smoke, alcohol, and tavern woman it was quite the sight to be seen, and quite the shock for Thorin Oakenshield and Dis as they entered the home as the sun rose. They had been out looking for the boys all night fearing the worst. Nothing could have prepared the two drunken Dwarflings for the ringing in their ears from the furious screams of their mother, nor the ache their heads felt after the heavy wack their Uncle had delivered to the backs of their skulls. They were however prepared for the day of condemned isolation to their room and lack of supper. Kilis stomach felt like he could never eat again, Fili slept and dreamed of the next trip to the tavern.


	2. Bofer, FiliKili, Smaug, Nori

Song: Homewrecker - Marina and the Diamonds:

Character: Bofer

Bofer had an obsession with freedom, to do as he wished when he wished, but there was something he needed more than freedom. Bofer needed love like he needed oxygen. He would fall in love with a woman, and oh how he would love her, he didn't care who she was, if she was married, widowed, younger or older than him. But the problem with how in love with love he was was the fear of losing it. So he would run. He would leave her crying on the floor having come into her life an illusion, a deception of the perfect person they needed. He would run the moment he realized he was happy. He would rather destroy what he had before it had a chance to leave him.

Song: Smooth - Santana

Character: Fili/Kili Pairing

Modern AU

Fili stood on stage, under the hot spotlight, hands waved down below him and voices cried out and sang along with the words that slipped over his tongue. To his left his brother played his guitar, an old red Les Paul jazz guitar with a scratched face and brand new strings. He plucked at them expertly an erotic melody echoed out from the speakers, obeying the command of his fingers. Fili bite his lip and continued the song, he closed his eyes and let the sound move his body. Sweat ran down his neck from the white hot lights above. He has discarded his jacket long ago. He tried to concentrate, grabbing hold of the mice stand. But the image of his beautiful brother had seared itself into his eyes lids. He could see him, sweating, smiling, and plucking at the strings with the music. Fili opened his eyes to watch his brother again, his brother looked up and their eyes connected. They were no longer on stage, there was no crowd there was only Fili and Kili, Fili with his voice and Kili with his guitar. Fili removed the mice from the stand and took a step towards his brother, then another, they were face to face. Fili sung to his brother as Kili serenaded in turn with his guitar. Back and forth they went; the ending was coming soon the finale line…

"GIMME YOU HEART, MAKE IT REAL-" Fili was cut off as Kili leaned into the mic.

"OR ELSE FORGET ABOUT IT!" the foreign voice pounded though the speakers; the crowd screamed louder, those girls loved this shit. Fili smiled at his brother as they finished the song.

Song: In The Air Tonight – Northern Kings cover

Characters: All Dwarves, Smaug

They stared up into the sky, the air around them was hot and dry, the sky itself seemed to be on fire. The giant beast drifted in and out of the clouds, both beautiful and terrifying. They did not try to run, there was no were to hide, not from the monster in the sky. The worst part though, worse than waiting to die, knowing that hundreds of innocent people were soon going to be burned to death, the worst part was knewing it had all been a lie. There was no dream to unite the people, and there was no promise to share the treasure, there was only a mad man with lies on his lips, and only love for gold and jewels.

Song: Bad Reputation – Joan Jett

Character: Nori

Nori gave no shits. Not one. Not one single shit, never had, never would. He proved that theory on an almost daily basis. He stole almost anything he could find, he drank and ate anything he got his hands on, and he left devastation in his wake. He jumped on tabled and sang, the threw knives into the wall, he fought men bigger then himself, and he spit insults into the faces of those who thought better of themselves. He lived his life at the fasted pace he could manage, he ran laughing and cursing into the air. Not giving one single shit.


	3. request for RagdollPrincess

Character: Kili

Song: Everywhere I Go – Lissie

No pairing

Request for RagdollPrincess

When Kili was young he would fall to his knees, and his brother would be there to pick him up and his uncle would kiss and bandage them for him then push him back out to play.

When Kili got older he would fall on his knees in exhaustion, his brother would be there to give him a drink of water and his uncle would lay him down on his bed and tell pat his head before he fell asleep.

When Kili was grown he would fall on his knees in fear, his brother would be the to lift him to his feet and uncle would hand him his sword and push him away from the battle.

When Kili died he fell to on his knees first, his brother was there with a spear in his back telling him that he loved him and his uncle was there with an arrow through his neck and despair in his eyes.


End file.
